warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Leaffeather
Preceded by: None Succeeded by: Beyond and always First book of The Rising Prophecy Fans! Prologue "Time to go, my apprentice," soft voice of a she-cat spoke. "I can't leave! I have responsibility as a mother, and medicine cat. I can't leave Squirrelflight, Alderheart, Sparkpelt, her kits, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze! Why Squirrelflight can stay and I'm not?" Light ginger she-cat protested. "I know," the voice sighed. "That was how I felt... Leaving my littermates and Firestar, but think about this way. In StarClan, you can see Firestar, Sandstorm, and Hollyleaf. And this is your time. You have to go, please, Leafpool," she-cat pleaded. "Okay, but first I have to say good-bye to Squirrelflight," Leafpool sighed. She padded over to Squirrelflight, and licked her forehead for one last time. "Bye-bye, sister, and take care..." Leafpool's last words were muffled by her sob. "Please say goodbye to my sons." "Bye, Leafpool. We will see each other again," Squirrelflight touched noses with Leafpool, and faded into nothing. "I'm ready," Leafpool breathed. "Then let's go!" Chapter One "I am very sad to say, that our medicine cat, Leafpool had joined the ranks of StarClan," Bramblestar meowed with deep, saddened voice. "No! No, no, no, no...!" Crowfeather meowed furiously. "First Feathertail, and now Leafpool?" "We should've loved her more," Lionblaze meowed sadly. "I am sorry, Leafpool... I hope you're happy," Crowfeather whispered her name into the night, hoping Leafpool could hear it. "Oh, Crowfeather..." Leafpool was staring down at Crowfeather, saddened by her former mate's grief. "My daughter! Oh, Leafpool, how I've missed you!" Sandstorm emerged from her starry den with Firestar. "Sandstorm! Firestar!" "Your mentor is waiting for you, Leafpool," Firestar meowed. "Um, Firestar, StarClan is huge. How am I supposed to find Cinderpelt when I don't know StarClan well?" "Oh, just call Cinderpelt's name out," Sandstorm purred. "Cinderpelt!" "Leafpool! I have something to tell you in secret," Cinderpelt appeared out of thin air and greeted Leafpool. "And what could that be," Leafpool grinned. Chapter Two "Leafpool, listen carefully. This is top secret for Firestar. We are going to rescue Spottedleaf," Cinderpelt meowed quietly. "WHAT?! I thought it was impossible!" Leafpool was stunned. "After many moons of exploring and collecting data, StarClan figured out that there's another StarClan." "Wow. That is the most surprising thing I've ever heard in my life," Leafpool gasped. "And you're one of the rescue crew, Leafpool. The journey begins next full moon. So store your energy, okay?" "Okay." Leafpool stared at her father. Unknown to Sandstorm, Firestar was staring at far, far horizon with blank eyes. "We also figured out Tribe of Endless Hunting is connected with StarClan," Cinderpelt said. "Cinderpelt, why is life in StarClan... So.... Well, complicated?" "Dunno. Anyways, Leafpool. See you in the morning!" Then Cinderpelt disappeared. Leafpool padded toward Firestar and Sandstorm's den, and curled up together. 'This is the most comfy sleep in my life,' Leafpool thought. Chapter Three Jayfeather was twitching. He was not comfortable in his sleep, and he was having a vision from StarClan. Leafpool appeared in his dream, and meowed lovingly and seriously. "My son, oh, I hate to be bearer of bad news, but here is a prophecy from StarClan. Fading light will leave nothing more than a great sacrifice for young ones." "Leafpool! What is that supposed to mean?" Jayfeather cried out loud to Leafpool, but she was already gone. "Jayfeather? Jayfeather!" Alderheart meowed, prodding him. "You are crying out loud." "A prophecy, Bramblestar, now," Jayfeather broke into a sweat, and mewed like a kit. "I know that. Leafpool visited my dream and told me. I will be right at my father's den." Alderheart meowed something to Bramblestar. Bramblestar was panicked, and called Squirrelflight, his deputy. "What is that supposed to mean? I mean, I believe Leafpool, but what is that supposed to mean?" Squirrelflight said to his son. " Myrtlepaw, Baypaw, Finchpaw, and Flamepaw are just an apprentices--and they are our descendants." Bramblestar meowed firmly. "Is Leafpool saying something about sacrifice?" Alderheart asked nervously. "We don't know yet, son. We don't know yet." Chapter Four Crowfeather stared at pale gray sky. It was early dawn, and sun had not risen yet. He wondered, if Breezepelt and Nightcloud will ever forgive him for loving Leafpool, and will Leafpool ever forgive him for being mates with Nightcloud, and will Feathertail ever forgive him for having Leafpool and Nightcloud as mates. "Oh, Leafpool, Feathertail... Why, StarClan, why did they had to leave?" Crowfeather's gaze flickered to Heathertail, Breezepelt's mate. He wondered if Heathertail is happy being a mate with his son, also known as the former runt. He was member of the Dark Forest, and Crowfeather was not sure if Heathertail is happy. His the only wish was to be with his true loves, and that did not meant Nightcloud. (A/N: Poor Nightcloud!) Nightcloud pad up to him, and stared in his blank eyes. "I wish you loved me more." "Wha--" Crowfeather took a step back from her, then found himself falling down. He suddenly realized he was standing at edge of the cliff. Thankfully, water was lapping and lashing before him. He was calm, to his surprise. Crowfeather was sure he would survive. "Nightcloud--What... Why?" Crowfeather mumbled as he swam to the shore safely. "You never loved me. My life is wrinkled, all because of you! If you never loved Leafpool, Breezepelt was not going to join Dark Forest. Heathertail would've forgotten Lionblaze by now. This is all your fault. ALL YOUR FAULT! I am going to twolegplace. Good luck without me." Nightcloud turned around, glanced at Crowfeather with icy gaze, and walked away. "Wait--no, Nightcloud!" Crowfeather shouted, but it was no use. Chapter Five The wind ruffled pale warrior's pelt. Dovewing was hunting alone in the woods. "Dovewing?!" Ivypool, Dovewing's sister, meowed. Bristlefrost, Ivypool's daughter, was with her. "Hi Dovewing?" Bristlefrost meowed cheerfully. "Um gotta go..." Dovewing tried to run away, but Ivypool's mystic gaze stopped her. "I need to talk to you. With Shadowpaw, and Alderheart." Ivypool said. "Okay! I'll be right back." Dovewing dashed into ShadowClan territory, grabbed Shadowpaw by his scruff before he can protest, and padded toward Ivypool and Alderheart. "Hi, Bristlefrost, Ivypool, and Alderheart?" Shadowpaw meowed. "Hi, Shadowpaw... We have something to discuss with you," Alderheart's gaze hardened. "StarClan sent us a vision. Fading light will leave nothing more than a great sacrifice for young ones." "What is that supposed to mean?" Shadowpaw meowed, really confused. "I don't know yet. We need a time to figure it out, before the light fades." Chapter Six Rootpaw stared at the direction of ThunderClan. Moons had passed since Bristlefrost had saved him, which he was grateful for. Was it love, blooming in his heart? His sister, Needlepaw, was staring at him. "Hey, Bro, you wear that same stupid look on your face," this made Rootpaw snap out of his dreams. "Wha--what?" "Never mind." Rootpaw glared at his sister, and flicked his gaze to... Wait, was that Bristlefrost? The sleek she-cat padded toward SkyClan camp. She had spotted Rootpaw, and she stopped there. "Hi Rootpaw! I have urgent message. Can I visit Leafstar?" Rootpaw's heart pounded. "O-of course! Follow me." He took Bristlefrost to Leafstar. Leafstar mewed, "welcome, Bristlefrost... Was that your name?" "Nice to meet you, Leafstar. I have urgent message from Bramblestar." "You may go out, Rootpaw," Leafstar said patiently. Chapter Seven It was finally that full moon. It was time for Leafpool to be a hero. "Cinderpelt, I'm ready," Leafpool whispered with excitement. "Let's go. Did you told Firestar that you're going on a herb trip?" "Yes. One more thing--" Leafpool walked into WindClan camp, and appeared in Crowfeather's dream. "Crowfeather, I will be gone for a while. Don't worry. I will always in your mind, if anything happens to me or not. I love you." "I am sorry, Leafpool, for what I did to you. Nightcloud's gone, so I have no reason to stay in WindClan..." "Bye, Crowfeather." Leafpool disappeared into the sky. "Let's go, everyone!" Cinderpelt stared at four other cats, including Leafpool, Bluestar, Hollyleaf, and Yellowfang. "Happy trip! See you next half moon or so!" Sandstorm called out, sending a smile. Leafpool remembered Squirrelflight, her death, and her kithood. She was playing roughly with her sister, and she had asked, "Mommy, can I be a hero?" "Of course honey, you're already my hero." Sandstorm replied. Her mind snapped back into realty as Bluestar sent her a nudge. "We need Shadowpaw. Can you contact him?" "Yes. He will be shivering for a minute, but he will be okay. Contacting." Leafpool replied. In the Gathering, Shadowpaw saw Leafpool, saying something about Beyond-StarClan, where to go, locate it, blah blah blah... 'Alright. Let's do this thing.' Chapter Eight(Leafpool's POV) Shadowpaw was working hard. My heart pounded hard. She really, really wished Squirrelflight could see me, being a hero. She will be jealous. For miles and miles, all we saw was Sunningrocks thingys and endless cats. Finally, we had reached the border between StarClan, Tribe of Endless Hunting, Dark Forest, and that dark but starry outline--Beyond-StarClan! "Everyone, I see it! The beyond-StarClan!" I exclaimed. "Then let's hurry. We want to gather herbs, too, in case someone thinks it's suspicious." Bluestar meowed. We picked up our pace. My heart lifted up when I thought of Spottedleaf's warm scent and her voice. Finally, we arrived there. We hid behind some bushes, and we saw familiar tortoiseshell fur. Teardrops welled in my eyes as I watched my former-guardian lying in the shadows hopelessly. I could not take any longer. I ran out of the bushes, and I prodded Spottedleaf up. The sight of her scar on her neck sliced my heart. "Wake up, Spottedleaf..." I wished Adderfang or Firestar were with me. They would be so delighted. "Who are you?" Her next words were the next thing I expected to hear. "Spottedleaf, don't you remember me?" "You... Why did you came to me?" She asked carefully. "I am here to rescue you, of course!" I purred. My words revived her, and she stood up. A little stars remained on her fur. "Guys, we've gotta get out of here, fast. Before Spottedleaf's starlight fades." Yellowfang warned. "Fading light... Fading light? The prophecy! Spottedleaf no! Get out of here, quick! I will check if anyone needs a paw." I said, and took Cinderpelt with me. "Um, Leafpool, not sure if t''hey ''needs a paw... But is that Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and Mapleshade?" Cinderpelt asked. "Help!" Tigerstar yelled. It felt weird to see Tigerstar so vulnerable. Chapter Nine(Leafpool) Cinderpelt and I knew they had no reason to be saved, but we saved them anyway. While Spottedleaf regained her strength, the sun began to hide behind the clouds. Clouds obscured the moon quietly but slowly. "Uh-oh," Spottedleaf meowed. "The fading light in the prophecy had nothing to do with my fur! It is clouds obscuring the moon--we have to get back to StarClan! Or we will die forever!" We broke into a run. Thankfully, Spottedleaf, Mapleshade, Tigerstar, and Hawkfrost caught up with us soon. Clouds nearly covered the moon completely. Fortunately, we arrived at StarClan pretty soon. We didn't gathered any herbs--it was a risk. We hid Spottedleaf and former Dark Forest Trainees in a sparkling cave. I whispered something to Spottedleaf, and she smiled. Chapter Ten Every Clan were freaked out. It was that time. Leaders had to calm their Clans, and commanded to bring every single cats from their Clans. They had to depart this world. Elders complained about coming over to the Gathering, but they became calm when Bramblestar told them about the prophecy. She-cats looked for their kits. Toms sat closer to their mates. Apprentices(except for medicine cat apprentices) were scared, and curled against their families. Medicine cats(including apprentices) calmly padded toward each other. Leaders and deputies looked for their Clans. Finally, a couple minutes what seemed like eternity, the sky opened, and bright light shined from that crack. Firestar and Leafpool flew down from it. "Awk!" Firestar and Leafpool had fell to the ground on their bellies. They looked stunned by the fact that they had fell... From the height of The Great Oak! Leafpool recovered quickly, and stared at every cats. "Everyone, I am Leafpool, and this is my father, Firestar. We've... We've came to..." The word clogged in her throat. "Take you to StarClan," she said softly. Everyone looked at them with stunned but sad eyes. Daisy sighed as Sorrelstripe and Brackenfur murmured quietly. "If that's so.. Let's go. I was away from them for too long." Graystripe and Mistystar meowed. Myrtlepaw and Baypaw stepped closer to their fellow apprentices, Finchpaw and Flamepaw. They were ready, and they knew nothing will happen, but there will be lots of dead bodies in the Gathering place... So yeah. But they padded closer to Firestar and Leafpool anyway along with Mistystar and Graystripe. Their families followed them, including Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing. Eventually, every cat stepped closer to Firestar and Leafpool. Tigerstar hesitated, and took a look at Dovewing's face. "You sure about this?" Tigerstar asked. "Of course. If we stay alive, we will be killed in a different way, more painful way." Dovewing meowed confidently. "Alright," Tigerstar groaned and stepped closer as a single beam of light hit them. "What's happening?" Squirrelflight asked in confusion. "Don't worry, this is how you feel when you're dying." Leafpool smiled. And that was it. They arrived in StarClan, cats laughing, hunting, and relaxing. They all smiled a greeting when they saw their newest members. "Welcome!" Bluestar greeted them. "Enjoy!" Among the crowd of cats, Leafpool spotted Crowfeather. She knew that the new life had started. Leafpool smiled a big smile, and she took a peak at Mistystar and Stonefur, diving into a pool located near her den. They had left for building a new Clan, and Firestar gently stroke Leafpool's back with his tail. She spotted Cinderpelt, smiling with Brackenfur. That was it. The new life had started. _The End_ A/N: Hey guyz! It's done! I hope you enjoyed!Category:Peroncat's story Category:The Rising Prophecy Category:Clans of Hopeful Songs Chronicle